The Midnight Curse
by ClearDrops
Summary: This only has a teensy bit of warrior stuff at the middle but really it's about a group of outlaws called the Wolfkineers living in the country of Kannada. The good king has turned mysteriously evil after his spoiled son, Prince Wed gave him a golden ring. It's now up to the Wolfkineers to save all of Kannada... And the world! Seems cheesy and lame but I suck at summaries!


_**The Midnight Curse**_

_** Cleardrops**_

** A/N**

**Hullo!...**

**Please read and review and also this is set in the future but seems like the pass, I know :D **

**Prologue**

Outside it was blacker then black. Not a single star twinkled and there was not a glimpse of the moon in the pure sea of darkness. At precisely midnight when the clock chimed twelve, a baby was born. It cried out in hunger and the need of warmth. Welcoming arms soon wrapped around the newborn and patted it's rosy cheeks. But when light was born, darkness was released.

A fire, wild and fierce did not only grow but moved to left and right as if his own spirit. It destroyed a quarter of the village in a matter of seconds leaving the wives whimpering behind theis husbands. But even the bravest of all did nothing but flee. The fire seemed enraged and followed the villagers far and wide before they finally gave up, welcoming the heat of darkness.

The little family, meanwhile knew noting of this for they were far from the cahos and were all to faocusted on the little baby boy. Eventually when the fire arrived, broke into the small sanctuary and covered the place with ashes. The father, a handsome young man with light sunbrown hair and his famous, dashing, unique light violet eyes. Yes, he feared for his wife and his only child but he feared for himself the most.

The newly made mother was not as unfaithfull and secured the crying boys into her arms, ready to run. The fire crackled seeming to laugh at her rare courage and grew so that he surrounded the pair.

The mother, though she was fearfull, stood her ground and yelled out towards the dark sky.

"You could take me but not my son!"

As if on command the woman died immediately and the fire deceased.

The baby lay unscathed in the ashes and smoldered ruins of the cottage. He cried and wailed but no one heard but the corpse of the dead. He continued all night until the sun rose and a hand with a ring that only a king could buy patted his rosy cheeks just his mother had.

_**Chapter **__**One**_

A girl sat across a burning camp fire, the flames reflecting on her dark carabbean sea eyes gave away nothing but slight fear. She leaned back unto a rough cedar tree, her wavy midnight hair streaked with dark blue cascaded down her slender back and the white, silver moon illuminated her pale, porcelain skin.

The girl sighed as if the moon's light gave her even more worries to even bear and got up from the log gracefully. She slowly walked across the damp, marshy clearing towards a dark cave where her companion wolf, a pure light silver she-wolf with the same coloured eyes; carabbean sea, layed still,

The wolf waited for the girl to come closer before closing her eyes and nuzzled the human.

"Whisper sure does love you!"

A slightly tanned teenage girl said cheerily, her blue-gray eyes shining brightly. Sierra, the black haired girl grinned back as if nothing was wrong.

Her friend shook her tanned face sending her dirty bolnd hair flying.

"I still can't believe you don't trust me!"

The girl accused.

Sierra's smile immediately faded and her eyes misted. She dugged her face into Whisper's silver pelt.

The dirty blond sighed and bended down to hug her friend.

"What's wrong?" She murmured into the other girl's ear.

Sierra took a long deep breath, her carabbean sea eyes locked with Samantha's blue-gray's.

"Knig Rite," she whispered softly and Samantha nodded at her to continue.

"He's going to betray us! I just know it! That contract he made? He's the king forgiven sakes! He could change it in a second! Trusting him is like trusting a thief! He used to be sooo nice but now he seemed to have changed ever since his spoiled son gave him that stupid ring!"

While Sierra rambled on about the changing king the rest of the Wolfkineers, a small group of indepedent teenage orphan girls, awakened.

Uni, a petite light sraight brown haired girl peered down at the group's leader; Sierra in pure shock.

"You could get hanged for what you said!" She whispered fearfully and looked all around the small camp as if she expects an army of soldiers taking her away.

Sierra and Samantha sighed. Uni was the newest and youngest member of the Wolkineers. She didn't really understand anything yet.

Emma looked sheepishly at them and took Uni's hand to guide her away.

"It's okay." Sierra heard Emma say to the young girl.

Sometimes the girl wondered if she should have letted the little girl come. She's so young and helpless the Wolfkineers might scare her for the things they do.

The Wolfkineers are going outlaws soon since the King is leaving his hatefull son in charge and that little devil despised the Wolfkineers. If that actually happens Uni might leave the group for good and reveal all of their secret.

_That can't happen, _Sierra thought and sighed once more of the new worry.

"A carriage is heading this way!" One of the guards, Fiona shouted out.

Fiona POV

Her flaming red hair would stand out, she realised and cursed under her breath. She pulled out a woven green cap from her bag but it was to late. The rider had spotted the red hair and was now headinf this way.

Squinting slightly Fiona realised that they were from the King's Palace and were probably from the spoiled Prince Wed.

Gripping her cap tightly Fiona made her way towards the hidden camp and muttered under her breath.

"Stupid hair!"

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
